hedgehox_games_releasesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Games in development
This is a list of upcoming video games. These could be released beyond 2021, or could carry no release date at all... TBD 2rminitor (C8 TBD C9 17 P8 0 P9 0) Ginjikshu (C8 (rumored) C9 27 P8 20 P9 41) The Bull (C9 5 P9 3) Untitled WICKED game by Starstar Studios (C8 3 C9 105 P8 5 P9 111) Untitled game by Kukamento Gemushiku (C9 82 C10 10 P9 73 P10 3) TBA Shex - Jynkles and the Home of Usabian Culture (Expecting 2021) (C8 56 C9 19 P8 52 P9 23) Vekkoshamo (C8 31 C9 46 P8 9 P9 16) Ajashi (C8 16 C9 56 P8 25 P9 103) Yenke 38 (C8 3 C9 8 P8 10 P9 17) Saimon dekki ma Tsuginade (C8 0 C9 17 P8 0 P9 14) Punch3r (C8 TBA C9 (Rumored) P8 TBA P9 (Rumored)) JayCrank (C9 163 P9 127) Jashedi (C8 20 C9 36 P8 2 P9 46) Negative 13 B. C. (C8 0 C9 27 P8 3 P9 28) WBD The Shock (Fargomese codename) (Dvg: 2/63/2019 Rl: 18/20/2026) JoSH reboot (Mkg: 19/5/2018 Dvg: 2020 Rl: 2024) 2025 Periattle Jikk (C8 4 C9 18 P8 8 P9 19) Dyushika (Working Title) (C9 12 C10 1 P9 13 P10 0) For U (C9 13 C10 2 P9 25 P10 2) 826 (C9 23 C10 2 P9 27 P10 4) 2024 It's Me. (C8 19 C9 13 P8 15 P9 12) Rasterman (C8 8 C9 10 P8 6 P9 9) Jermey: Renewed (C8 4 C9 11 P8 2 P9 5) Hashuki (C9 24 P9 28) * A new game was confirmed that it will be in development in 2020. Release in 2024? * A game, Toshaki, was announced on 15/26/2018. However, it may not release on any of the 8th generation of consoles. 2023 Jinki 23 (C8 3 C9 20 P8 2 P9 20) Untitled game by YouthMaster141 (C8 12 C9 25 P8 8 P9 22) BD-65 (C8 0 C9 6 P8 0 P9 11) Xock (C7 82 C8 65 P7 8 P8 6) Untitled WC by 7H Studio (Website only) In-Development HC by Uhann Qesonot (Holograms only) 2022 Untitled game by Ritsuki Kudi (C8 7 C9 18 P8 4 P9 22) Untitled Shinkosa game by Racial State Softwares (C8 11 C9 5 P8 12 P9 8) Teikmi: a tale of a chubby Planethog (C8 7 C9 10 P8 6 P9 12) WICKED 3 8K (C8 0 C9 12 P8 0 P9 3) Imatabon (C8 7 C9 14 P8 0 P9 0) Sk8er 2 (C8 8 C9 19 P8 12 P9 22) Untitled game by Bzzzt! Videos (C8 59 C9 21 P8 18 P9 12) 2021 (Unknown Codename) (C8 23 C9 3 P8 21 P9 6) Decko Stabsoul (Working Title) (C8 25 C9 9 P8 0 P9 0) Vekku domi Kurasa (C8 29 C9 42 P8 42 P9 55) (Unknown Working Title) (C8 30 C9 12 P8 1 P9 5) Stupidal 4 (C8 16 P8 21) (Kalisa Codename) (C8 15 C9 53 P8 23 P9 36) WAIT (C8 20 C9 52 P8 47 P9 85) In Development Phase-01 (2019) (C8 0 C9 1 P8 0 P9 0) newX 4 (2019) (C8 23 C9 0 P8 19 P9 5) All Hail Xtrambi (2019) (C8 7 C9 1 P8 4 P9 3) Ix (2019) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) Marcoman (2019) (C8 2 C9 15 P8 4 P9 21) Thatit (2019) (C8 154 C9 97 P8 25 P9 27) Shex - Fround (2019) (C8 12 C9 1 P8 9 P9 3) Discharge 55 (2019) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 12 P9 2) Shidojo (2019) (C8 672 C9 15 P8 0 P9 0) Nokk (2019) (C8 5 C9 1 P8 7 P9 4) Talon Warriors (2020) (C8 6 C9 2 P8 8 P9 4) Perry found Ambria (2020) (C8 32 C9 1 P8 {27] P9 3) Seek3r (2020) (C8 3 C9 0 P8 0 P9 0) Gosack (2020) (C8 17 C9 24 P8 10 P9 2) Farry Nullcan (2020) (C8 0 C9 0 P8 0 P9 1) Killsober (2020) (C8 26 C9 2 P8 0 P9 1) Habboria: the Videogame (2020) (C8 85 C9 37 P8 99 P9 82) Kattogoro (2020) (C8 27 C9 11 P8 43 P9 38) Hell Above (2020) (C8 27 C9 2 P8 18 P9 4) Kriker (2020) (C8 11 C9 16 P8 14 P9 20) Wanderer: The start of scare (2020) (PC) Seconds to Youth (2020) (C8 17 C9 3 P8 20 P9 6) Xavia: Countdown (2021) (C8 2 C9 6 P8 3 P9 6) /Note the release date on month 1, day 12/ Beyond Jim Ball 54 (2025) (C9 28 C10 1 P9 33 P10 0) Untitled Shard game (2025) (C9 0 C10 1 P9 0 P10 0) Dale (codename) (2025) (C9 18 C10 1 P9 13 P10 1) (Unknown Tranodis Codename) (2026) (C9 61 C10 4 P9 55 P10 6) WICKED 6 (2026) (C9 28 C10 14 P9 16 P10 10) WICKED: Supermoon (2027) (C9 27 C10 42 P9 13 P10 22) WICKED: Manmade (2027) (C9 2 C10 13 P9 3 P10 21) Classic WICKED 16K (2028) (C9 12 C10 527 P9 25 P10 306) List of vaporware Games These games are known as Vaporware, in which they are not just stuck in development hell, but they have the same engine and the same platforms Castraq (C6 17 C7 39 P6 17 P7 42) Kisto 2 (C7 15 C8 2 P7 4 P8 4) AtTrack (C7 21 C8 12 P7 77 P8 64) Honored to meet you (C1 20 C2 27 P1 4 P2 5) Demni (C7 26 P7 2) PlAer (C9bc 51 P9bc 14) Where a Man beats the Other (C2 19 C3 30 P2 70 P3 73) Jok (C8 37 P8 1) Maxerine (C6 10 C7 31 P6 2 P7 17) Kick Drone Battles (C5 21 C6 6 P5 5 P6 2) Xang Yen Dind (C3 37 C4 33 P3 23 P4 19) Heles Disorna (C8 481 P8 519)